Zero Of New America
by BloodyDemon666
Summary: After the Axis won World War II, a new revolution is brewing in the winds, lead by the infamous Zero, will our heroes be able to fight for the freedom the American people need, or will the Axis snuff out the flame of freedom and keep the people at bay? Rated M for safety reasons, Read and Review


Chapter 1: Lelouch's New War

(Opening A/N: This is going to be my first Code Geass/Man In The High Castle crossover, this idea just popped in my head and I wanted to know what would happen if Lelouch Vi Britannia still adopted the alter ego known as Zero along with having the power of Geass, and he fought against the Axis and decided to bring a new revolution to America. Let's say that the Axis won the war through the use of mechs, but the Americans have stolen the mechs and used them as a way to rebel against the Axis, but thanks to the leadership of Lelouch/Zero, America will stand firm against the Axis as the Americans begin to form a new revolution against the Axis. Will the Axis fall to the might of the new revolution? Or will Lelouch be defeated by the Axis? This story is Rated M for blood, strong graphic violence, adult language, nudity, and for lemons as well, as for the Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass for that is owned by Funimation and Clamp, and Man In The High Castle is owned by Amazon along with Frank Spotnitz. So without further ado, let's get to it!)

[Statue of Liberty, 1962]

This was a symbol of the Reich's control of the east side, but today it was going to make a statement for the resistance known as the Knights Of New America are going to use an act of terrorism to show that the Axis that they are no longer going to stand for either the nazis or the empire's reign of fear luring over this once proud country, so a bunch of like minded Americans gathered together and placed explosives into the statue with the intent to destroy it.

As soon as the explosives were armed, the resistance members got out of the statue and got onto the boats as the explosives destroyed the statue as a sign that the people were tired of living in fear by the control of the third Reich.

The one person who detonated the explosives, was none other than Lelouch Vi Britannia, AKA the phantom of freedom, Zero.

[Reich controlled Boston]

Today marked the anniversary of the Reich controlling the east coast, my parents were murdered by the nazis, not just that, they were murdered by a member of the Waffen SS, but where are my manners? I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Takamori O'Bannon, I'm 17 years old, Irish/Japanese American, I was born here in Boston, after my parents died, I stopped going to school and developed a skill of being an assassin, I also learned how to pilot mech suits, and I've killed countless amounts of nazis, even though it won't bring my parents back from the dead, but I'm going to keep fighting in their honor.

The nazis gave me a nickname, "The Reaper of Boston" and that name has been stuck with me since.

A video monitor appeared as one of the mech pilots of the resistance was about to let us know that the enemy was about to make its way to the ambush point and that we had to be ready, the parade was our target, and in the parade contained a member of the Reich's most notorious Oberkommando and was responsible for many deaths of innocent Americans.

The parade began to make their way through the city, the resistance members planted some bombs in the buildings as the resistance members detonated the bombs as the nazis were engulfed by the inferno of the bombs, that took out most of the foot soldiers but the mechs had no damage which was perfect for the pilots since I was getting a little antsy about taking out a nazi general, I have only one chance to make sure that the general was going to die by my hands, so I activated my beam scythe and made my presence known to the oberkommando, he had a battle axe in hand.

"This is supposed to be a day of peace, and victory over you Americans, if you surrender peacefully to the Reich, then the fuhrer will grant you a swift execution." Said the Oberkommando, Peace? Slaying innocent lives and tearing a once proud country in half, PEACE?! Then I'll spit on that form of peace, and show these nazi bastards how a true American fights, my father fought for the U.S. against these nazis and I'm going to keep his memory alive including my mom.

"The Oberkommando is mine, any other peons who decide to interfere is fair game, FOR THE UNITED STATES OF NEW AMERICA!" I shouted to all of my allies who were listening, and I had my mech lunge right at the mech that was piloted by the Oberkommando as our weapons clashed at each other, the Oberkommando tried to fight me off, but I was using my agility to overwhelm my opponent and find an opening to attack.

"Just give it up, there's no reason why you should be fighting anymore." Said the Oberkommando, and his condescending holier than thou personality was pissing me off so I just backed off and decided to wait for an opening.

"No, as long as there is a country willing to fight to be free, then I'll fight to my last breath." I answered, and the Oberkommando had his mech charge at me full speed with the axe raised over the mech's head and that was the opening I was looking for, so with a lunge into the Oberkommando's mech, I swung the beam scythe making it cut diagonally through the mech of the Oberkommando as with his dying words, he shouted this.

"For the fatherland, SIEG HEIL!" And with that, the mech exploded and the Oberkommando was dead.

Our leader Zero appeared on a screen as he had a message for all Americans, including the Axis.

"People of America, for far too long, we've been living in total fear from the control of the Axis, but now, that time has passed, and it's time for America to rise up from the ashes like a phoenix of its former glory to take a stand against the Axis. We hereby declare that Massachusetts and New York as the first stepping stones to reuniting this once proud country and as of now, we hereby establish both States as a part of, THE UNITED STATES OF NEW AMERICA! And as a part of the USNA, We will fight off the Axis until we have total control of this country again! Come! Let us declare war on those who oppose the will of the New American regime." Zero said as an American flag dropped behind him showing that he is willing to help the Americans fight for freedom.

[Meanwhile in Fresno, California…]

Kallen Stadtfeld was working on a mech with the Californian KNA resistance cell, she also happened to work alongside Zero as a member of the Knights Of New America, and she also happens to head the group, just then one of her closest men known as "Maverick Joe" shows up to inform the leader about a possible raid by the Japanese.

"Say boss, you might want to finish up what you're doing right now, because the Japanese are onto us." Joe said as they both heard the sound of a whistle blowing, she knew right then that they were going to be caught.

Kellen then heads to a nearby alarm system and notifies all nearby resistance members to take up arms and prepare to man their battlestations, the resistance is going to be in a fight for their lives.

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Well guys, this is the first chapter, and I gave it my best shot, so if I screw up, then I'll just learn from my mistakes, expect a lot of mech suit battles, some good old fashioned espionage, gun fights, hand to hand combat, and a lot of death as well, feel free to leave a review, fave, follow, idea for a future chapter, etc. So until the next chapter this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


End file.
